


Vespertine [ヘタリア/ Hetalia]

by Talesofthenight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One-Shot, Suicide, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talesofthenight/pseuds/Talesofthenight
Summary: [pʀuรรiɑ x ʀɛɑɗɛʀ] After a high dislike towards sunsets, perhaps she can finally see their beauty, thanks to him.





	Vespertine [ヘタリア/ Hetalia]

_**[ Warning ]:** _

_Depressing themes, attempted suicide, non-sensical writing._

 

The sun lazily dropped from the orange tinted sky, purple, pink and yellow mixing together, forming a beautiful canvas.

Her legs dangled from the edge, leaning her weight onto her arms, which were propped up on the concrete block.

The flow of water that run under her feet deafened her ears since she had been in the same place for hours now.

She sighed, nostalgia having already settled deep down in her chest, the heart ache that felt already numb, when did it stop hurting?

The woman looked up to the sky, which was divided in two, the clear lively palette of warm colours and the cold, dark palette of blues and blacks, which spreared slowly through the firmament.

She had never been fond of the sunset, but she needed to get away at that moment, and she wouldn't go back, not yet, at least.

_"She died because of you, you! It was your own sister!"_

That's what they said.

The judge had considered her innocent, but her family treated her as if she were guilty of such crime.

She shook her head, obviously trying to stop the train of thought. 

Perhaps they would regret it in another moment, she told herself.

She stood up, looking at the clear liquid, one step.

One step and she would be finally freed from those accusing fingers, from the skeletal hand that crawled all the way up to her abdomen, from the thoughts that had plagued her mind after creating a nest of darkness, of the words that had been directed at her when she had been sitting on the dock.

She took a deep breath, freedom was at the simple movement of pushing herself deep into the welcoming arms of the never-ending waves.

She extended her arms and leaned over-

"Hey, hey! You!" 

She turned around, seeing a white haired man step out of the car, running up to her.

"Stop, right now, woman!"

The female frowned at the name, as the man struggled to walk towards her, the wind blowing on his face, his bangs getting in his eyes.

"What in the world do you think you were going to do?" 

"It's none of your buisness." She answered, bringing a hand to her face to keep the tresses out of her visage, "Well, seeing that you were about to jump, I made it my buisness." He stretched out a hand for her to take, "Give me your hand, tell me what's wrong." He said this carefully, as if measuring his words, which he was.

She carefully placed her hand in his, which he tenderly squeezed before pulling her closer to him and further from the edge, she noted.

"See, that's it." He muttered, "The wind is being awfully unawesome, don't you think? Care to get in the car?"

The [H/C] woman looked at him, distrusting as to what he was going to do. "If I wanted to harm you, I could have just pushed you from the edge or grabbed you without you knowing it." 

Her eyes widened as the man listed what he could have done to harm her, "But I didn't." 

He let her in first, gently closing the door once she sat.

The warm wave started warming up her cheeks as he walked to the driver seat. 

Once he had been sitting, he put his arms on the wheel, leaning his head on them.

She hadn't noticed before, but he had the most beautiful but oddest eyes she had ever seen.

Magenta and beautiful cerulean blended together, purple streaks being the result of the odd mixture. She was quickly shaken out of her stupor after he asked, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" 

He smirked, "Well, you were staring." 

She blinked, "Oh, that? Sorry." The man looked at her unimpressed. "Anyway, what happened? Why were you about to, you know."

The woman's gaze fell to her lap, "Pardon me, but I just met you."

"But the conditions were, as you can see, absolutely unawesome." The male adverted his gaze, "I mean it's awesome if you don't want to tell me, but it would be better if you told someone. Plus, I don't even know your name, so even if you tell me everything about you, who would I tell?"

She looked back at him, "My family blames me for my sister's murder." The man quickly looked at her, cringing, "Oh, frau... But, that isn't true, now is it?"

"Of course not!" She answered loudly, eyebrows knitted together, "I could never..." 

"So, why do they accuse you of doing so?" The woman was silent for a few moments before she opened her mouth once again, the voice almost breakable, "Because we went together to a club, we went to the bathroom and apparently when I came out I was shouting that I had found my sister on the floor, bleeding and had blood stains all over my body."

The man frowned, "Apparently."

"Apparently, since I don't remember. I was probably drunk. Since I had been brought to the judge after been qualified as the main suspect, my family completely avoided me, talking only when they pressed their fingers at my chest and said, 'Since you put a finger on your sister, you are no longer welcome to this house. What's more, I wish it was you instead of her'."

His expression had turned even grim after listening to her, "My classmates? Reproachful glances. Teachers? Judging and defensive stances. Any bar I walked in? 'Excuse me, could you please leave?'.

"Therefore, if I am not accepted anywhere, why be here?"

"Maybe you aren't accepted here, but you are somewhere else." He leered at her, "I mean, you are accepted in my car, after all." 

She chuckled, "I guess I am." A 'kesesesese' escaped him as he laughed.

"So now what?" He tilted his head in question, "What do you mean?" She directed her gaze out the window, "I'm pretty sure I can't stay in your car forever, now can I?"

He smiled mischievously, "Of course not. But you are accepted anywhere else." She played with her fingers after she had propped her elbows on her thighs. "Explain further your point, if you don't mind." 

"Listen well, since the awesome me will explain you this, I am a traveler and I am going back to my country. Do you need to pack anything?" 

"Uhm, no. Why?"

Another of his odd laughs, "You are pretty dense, aren't you? I, the awesome Gilbert, am inviting you, the awesome-"

She smiled, "[Y/N]."

"[Y/N], to travel with me to my next destination. Are you up to it?"

"When would we be back?"

"Well, taking into account that I will drop you off at the next city we stop, you should ask if you will ever return."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"What are you getting by doing that?"

"Now that I think about it... I'm not getting anything. Perhaps I should just say that I'm doing it out of the awesomness of my heart."

"Thank you, Gilbert."

He nodded, embarrassed. "Don't."

_Perhaps, she understood the vespertine beauty of the sunset._

**Author's Note:**

> [ Vespertine ]:  
> Relating to, happening in the evening.


End file.
